1. Field
This disclosure relates to wireless energy transfer, methods, systems and apparati to accomplish such transfer, and applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A need exists for methods and designs for energy distribution that is wire free but easy to deploy and configurable while may deliver sufficient power to be practical to power many household, industrial devices, and commercial devices.